Telecommunications devices use voice over packet technology to transfer voice conversations over a data network. Incorporating analog devices with voice over packet devices in a compact manner, however, may be desired. Consequently, known techniques for communicating calls from analog devices using voice over packet technology may be unsatisfactory for many needs.